


You're Beautiful

by SpacedOutSpacey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, first apartments, suggestion from a prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: pyro usually keeps their hair up in a bun n this is the first time icarus sees it down n they realize they're GAY





	You're Beautiful

First mornings in first apartments are always shitty. Especially when you wake up to no breakfast food.

Pyro and Icarus had been dating for some time now and, while being an Overwatch agent has it’s cons, a major pro is being able to rent out apartments for general living and mission stays. They had decided their home apartment (or “home base” as they call it) to be close to an Overwatch base, so they found a decent sized building on the outskirts of New York City, close enough to the base.

They had moved in so quickly that they barely had any of their stuff in yet. Only a bed, a few boxes of personal items, and a few bags of snack food that they had they mostly finished up last night. They had also fallen asleep so quickly they were both in their clothes from the day before. Icarus woke up first, their tired body telling them to stay in bed, but their hungry stomach telling them to eat. _Now_.

Icarus quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake up their partner. They took a moment to look at Pyro, the smaller of the two was practically curled up in a ball, still in the clothes they always wore, and their hair up in the bun that it was always in. There was no doubt that Pyro would be hungry when they got up too, so Icarus decided proper breakfast food was needed. Without bothering to change, they wrote a little note, set in on the bed, and headed to the small store down the street.

After a quick shopping spree, various breakfast and general foods were hauled up the stairs (with the help of a kind neighbor!) back to their apartment. Icarus opened the door and managed to get everything to the kitchen without dropping anything.

“Junk food for breakfast is pretty shitty, hope ya got somthin’ good, love.” A tired grumble came from the living room, where Pyro was sitting on a pillow the floor, eating a bag of Doritos.

Icarus was about to say some sassy remark, but they were stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Pyro. They were still in the same clothes, but their hair, the hair that’s always up in a bun and that Icarus has never seen otherwise, was _down_. Wavy, jet black locks graced the side of their face, and just barely went past their shoulders. And Icarus just stood there, wide eyed and mouth open, completely having an “oh shit oh wow oh holy fuck I am GAY and so in LOVE with this person” moment.

Pyro shoves another chip into they mouth. “Whatcha starin’ at? Ya better share that food, I’m seriously hungry.”

Icarus was _madly_ blushing, they honestly didn’t know what to do or say because oh my GOD Pyro is so beautiful right now. They start stuttering incoherently, which causes Pyro to start giggling.

“Fuck, ya glitchin’ out or somthin’ this morning?” They abandon the Doritos, and get up to walk up to their blushing, stuttering partner.

“You-your… Your hair is down.” Icarus finally manages to stutter out, still blushing.

“Oh yeah, fallin’ asleep in that bun was a bad idea, I’ve got a fuckin’ _killer_ headache.”

“I-I’ve… I have never seen you with your hair down…” They take a lock of Pyro’s hair that’s in their face, and carefully tuck it behind their ear. “You are so beautiful, Kaji.”

Now it’s Pyro’s turn to blush. They nervously laugh, and turn their face away from Icarus’ loving gaze. “Oh fuck.” They giggle. “If I’d known ya would react like this, I woulda’ worn my hair down around ya sooner.”

“You should, it really suits you.” Icarus cups the sides of their face, and pulls the love of their life in for a small, sweet kiss. “Alrighty, it’s decided then, I’ll wear my hair down more. Now, can we please eat breakfast?”

Icarus erupts with laughter at that. “Yes, yes we can. I hope you like what I got.”

“Love, I’ll honestly eat _anything_ right now.”

And with that, they made their breakfast, and turn their living room into a temporary dining room.


End file.
